


221b - Go hard or go home

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [387]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Lestrade is a saint, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “Go on up, they’ll be done soon.”





	

“Go on up, they’ll be done soon.”

Lestrade shot a skeptical look at Mrs Hudson, wondering whether she maybe couldn’t interpret the banging and groaning coming from upstairs or if she was merely blasé about it.

When he hesitated too long, she shooed him upstairs with the words “Don’t be shy.”

So now he is awkwardly standing on the landing, desperately trying not to listen to the soundtrack coming from within the flat. Prevented from going back downstairs by his reluctance to explain himself and the situation to Mrs Hudson. ‘Somewhere over the rainbow’ is playing on the radio and that song will never be the same.

There is a loud bang and the door in front of him is suddenly yanked open by Sherlock, who looks disheveled and sweaty. There is a feather in his hair. 

“Lestrade. Why are you standing on the landing?”

“You seemed to be ... um, busy?”

“You still could’ve come in.”

John grins at Sherlock, “I think he meant that he thought we were otherwise engaged.”

“Oh.”

Sherlock still looks pensive when they sit down and jumps up not three minutes after Lestrade has started to explain his case.

“Lestrade, you need to leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“I plan to be otherwise engaged with John.”

“What?”

John grins at Lestrade, “I think he means to say ‘busy’!”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Verity Burns gave me three prompts: 'chocolate, feather or rainbow'? I combined all three and wrote two different 221bs with them. This is number 2. :)
> 
> Edit: Oops, I just realised that 'chocolate' is not mentioned in the second. *ahem*
> 
> .


End file.
